The Second Triwizard Tournament
by xxxErinRiddlexxx
Summary: Love, death, action, and BASILISKS!


_"You were always hard to hold__  
__So letting go ain't easy__  
__I'm hanging on but growing cold__  
__While my mind is leaving___

_Talk, talk is cheap__  
__Give me a word you can keep__  
__Cause you're halfway gone and I'm on my way__  
__And I'm feeling, feelin feelin this way__  
__Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone__  
__You got one foot out the door__  
__And choking on the other__  
__Always think theres something more__  
__Its just around the corner___

_Talk, talk is cheap__  
__Give me a word you can keep__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way__  
__And I'm feeling, feelin feelin this way__  
__Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone___

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way__  
__And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way__  
__Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone (wohoww wohoww)__  
__I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone (wohoww wohoww)___

_Now I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone__  
__Don't take too long, don't take too long__  
__Cause I'm on my way__  
__If you take too long__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way__  
__And I'm feeling, feelin Im feelin this way__  
__Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone___

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way__  
__And I'm feelin , feelin feelin this way__  
__Cause you're halfway in, but dont take too long__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone (wohoww wohoww)__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm halfway gone (wohoww wohoww)__  
__Cause I'm halfway gone, yeah I'm halfway gone"_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were singing along with Lifehouse's 'Halfway Gone' while Harry sped toward the little hillside Italian village in his girlfriend's (fiancee', unknown to Ron and Hermione!) 911 canary yellow Porsche. (see the car Alice stole in _New Moon _by Stephanie Meyer) He wasn't happy about their being there, but they insisted on coming with him to the place he dissapeared to every summer since third year. Oh boy.

Rose looked at her watch. The bus was moving incredibly more slowly than usual. It finally reached her stop, five miles outside of Volterra. Suddenly, a bright yellow car sped past. She smiled to herself. The scarhead was back. She took off running, and was instantly ahead of the porsche. Ah, the advantages of having a vampire mother.

"So your girlfriend is a Muggle?" asked Ron, leaning forward from the backseat. "Yep," answered Harry. "Shit." Ron was not good at the whole Muggle act like Harry and Hermione were. "Don't worry Ronald," Hermione soothed from the passenger seat. "Harry already said that she knows absolutely everything about our world. Well, aside from the whole Voldemort thing. She kinda already knew that one somehow." "I don't know why," Harry chimed in. "She doesn't like to talk about it."

Rose and her gang of about fifty friends walked down the street. Suddenly, a tall boy named Alec began singing:

"You've got to go and dig those holes,  
with broken hands and whithered soles,  
emancipated from all you know,  
you've got to go and dig those holes"

(The students at the academy (which was an all boys school with one exeption) had to dig one five foot hole each day to build strength, so they made a rap about it)  
Soon everybody joined in:

"With two suits, two tokens in hand,  
I got no respect cuz I'm the new man,  
got my shovel,  
shoes full of sand,  
check out the tag, the name is Caveman  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh,(yeah)  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah

Take a bad boy and make him dig 5 feet,  
the dirt in these shovels will give us a beat,  
okay, you've gotta find somethin' never found before,  
if not, we'll just have to dig some more  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh,(yeah)  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)  
Your hands may blister,  
your muscles stay sore,(Oh yeah)  
you wanna break?  
knock on the wardens door (Oh yeah)  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh,(yeah)  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)  
_A-R-M-P-I-T]_What is that you smellin dog thats me  
I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth  
cuz all I do is dig holes eat and sleep  
There is no lake,  
There is no shade,  
There is no place to hide  
So just sit and wait to fry  
You've got to go and dig those holes  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh,(yeah)  
Dig it uh oh oh,  
Dig it  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)  
Wake up in the morning before the sun  
Keep digging that hole till day is gone  
Wake up in the morning before the sun  
Keep digging that hole till day is gone  
Dig it uh oh oh, yeah  
Dig it uh oh oh, yeah  
Dig it uh oh oh, yeah  
Dig it uh oh oh, yeah"

They usually sang it as they worked, to pass the time. Rose soon split from the group and walked toward her Uncle Fernando's hotel. A raven sat on her window sill. She sat down and opened the letter, confused. The bird flew into the bathroom and lapped some water out of the spigot. When it was finished, the raven perched on the knob of a bedpost.

"Dear Miss Riddle," Rose read. She laughed quietly to herself, the sound like a thousand tinkling silver bells. Her last name was Enzo, not Riddle. Rose continued reading:

"You have been accepted to The Riddle Institute of Magyk for Boys. You will need:  
One standard sized cauldron  
One wand  
Books on varying types of the Dark Arts  
Sincerely from your headmaster,  
Tom Marvolo Riddle II."

Rose began hyperventilating. This was not good. "Holy effing shit," she whispered, her voice raspy. "Father finally found me."

Rose's real name was not known to many others. She was known, however, as the Gilded Prince, the worst thing that could happen to you while fighting Death Eaters. Rose's real name was Izabella Rosealiea Dixie Erin Tom Marvellina Riddle III, Voldemort's only blood child and next in line to become Dark Lord.

Rose took one last look at her home of Volterra. Readjusting her rucksack against her good shoulder, she began walking down the cobblestone street. She didn't know what she was doing, or where her decision would take her, but she was prepared.  
_Look out world! Rose is on her way!_


End file.
